


Hannibal, it's tinsel

by qwertysweetea



Series: Will doesn't get gutted AU [3]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Abigail Hobbs Lives, Adopted Abigail Hobbs, Christmas, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, Domestic Disputes, Domestic Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Gen, M/M, Murder Family, Murder Husbands, Post-Episode: s02e13 Mizumono
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 16:43:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12892239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qwertysweetea/pseuds/qwertysweetea
Summary: “Hannibal, it’s tinsel.” Will replied, playing ignorance. So maybe it wasn’t just tinsel. It was tinsel instead of beads, baubles the wrong shade, lights that flashed slowly rather than remaining static, and a star on the top rather than nothing.“What it is, is an affront to God.”Will decides to decorate the Christmas tree without Hannibal's guidance and a fluffy hissy fit ensues.[AU: Will leaves with Hannibal and Abigail]





	Hannibal, it's tinsel

“I have, and will continue to, tolerate a lot from you Will. I have let you away with far more than any other has had the privilege; from the day you barged into my office without an invitation, the countless times you through your jacket or bag where you fancied instead of leaving them on the coat hook, criticising my food, attempting to have me killed twice, and even your continued use of that appalling aftershave which I can only presume at this point is a personal attack on my nose, but this – this is not something I am willing to tolerate from you.”

“Hannibal, it’s tinsel.” Will replied, playing ignorance. So maybe it wasn’t just tinsel. It was tinsel instead of beads, baubles the wrong shade, lights that flashed slowly rather than remaining static, and a star on the top rather than nothing.

“What it is, is an affront to God.”

Will thinks this may be the first time he has seen Hannibal riled up; not even during their little misunderstanding which nearly saw him gutted on the floor of his Baltimore home had he looked so downright unhinged.

He looked about ready to explode into a cloud of sass and steam, jaw tight and mouth open, eyes narrowed, his hair already falling out of its orderly arrangement into his eyes like it was held in place by sheer force of will and all of his was presently going into not finishing whatever job he’s previously planned to pull on him.

“This is nothing of what I planned out. It changes the feel of the room entirely.”

“Heaven forbid.” Will muttered under his breath, half amusement and the other half genuine curiosity. If Hannibal saw any of it in his current state then he showed no signs.

“I’m going to have to rearrange the center-pieces and the bouquets!”

“God no, not the center-pieces.” Will gasped in mock horror, sounding so genuinely distressed that any lesser person would have mistaken it for sincere. Hannibal was not one of those lesser people, and Will had to raise a hand to his mouth to stop the laugh from vocalising. He pressed his fist to his lips, eyebrows knitted together in pseudo anguish. “How could I not have thought of the center-pieces?”

“I hope you realise that you–” Hannibal exclaimed, stopping mid-stride past Will and turning on his heel to face him in a fashion that even he, surely, must have considered overdramatic “– have thrown off the entire meal.”

 _So this is what a high-society hissy fit looks like_ , Will thought, stifling another laugh behind a throat-clearing cough. He’d never dreamed that Hannibal was capable of displaying such human expressions of emotion. A quick thought flashed across his own that perhaps this was the alternative he’d reserved especially for those he didn’t plan on killing; he should feel privileged to be one of the only people alive who’d ever get to see it, and that it meant on this one occasion he wasn’t going to have a knife plunged into the side of his head over aesthetics.

Some other day, maybe, but not today.

“You can go out and get me five bottles of- you know what?” He continued, without missing a beat, “You have proven yourself entirely incapable of handling even the most basic task. I’ll do it myself,” and he turned back on his heels and made his way past Will towards the door.

Behind him, Will heard a rustle of fabric and a jungle of keys.

“You’re being a child.” He took the opportunity to say, voice lacking the malice the words would usually have carried. Still, the humour sat there, clear in his words and the smile in the creases around his eyes.

“You’re being a child!” The other reflected back with a bit more force, and the door slammed shut.

“Told you he wouldn’t like it.” Abigail chimed in from the living-room doorway once the heavy screeching of the car tires on the driveway has subsided.

Will nodded in reply, allowing himself a moment to think over what had transpired before the smile finally broke his lips. “Totally worth it.”

-

When Hannibal returned, Will had made a bed for himself on one of the settees by the fireplace in the library. It wasn’t lit, but he’d pulled a blanket over his lap and with one of the dogs resting by his legs and the low light from the Christmas tree flickering somewhere behind him, he began to doze, that relaxed that not even the sound of the door disturbed him.

Only when the blanket moved did he stir himself out of his sleepy daze, hoisting himself up a little to accommodate the other and winding a warm arm around his waist as Hannibal shifted his weight close.

“The tree isn’t that bad.” Hannibal sighed after a few moments of soft, comfortable silence.

Will couldn’t help but chuckle.


End file.
